<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Sight by tronjolras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305623">All Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronjolras/pseuds/tronjolras'>tronjolras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sad, and then you’re crying and laughing?, anyway, its all sad, sad and confusing, you ever forget all these characters are literally candy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronjolras/pseuds/tronjolras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Sometimes, Lazuli sees children. Future children, so there are many, so many variations. Some are more or less defined, definite, there are twins.<br/>Black and red she sees so often they are almost a certainty, as close as anything else that has yet come to pass.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes, Lazuli sees children. Future children, so there are many, so many variations. Some are more or less defined, definite, there are twins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Black and red she sees so often they are almost a certainty, as close as anything else that has yet come to pass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time, she sees these two young women flinging themselves at an older Amathar, a desperate hug in the aftermath of a battle, but there is danger still danger, go, run, now!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So. They will still be fighting long enough for Amathar to see his children into battle. (She thinks, at first, that they might be his until, until—)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caramelinda.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caramelinda is another near certainty. Of the many Caramelindas, fragmented and scattered, Lazuli has seen, she cannot, will not, believe that this beautiful, brilliant woman is the one that has...has </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">chosen</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Choice is such a strange thing, isn’t it?)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caramelinda takes her Bulbian faith seriously but Lazuli has so much time to convince her otherwise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The twins run past her second sight and Bulbian totems fly from their necks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks, then, that they might be Caramelinda’s. They might be hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caramelinda in bed is all brown skin and golden hair spilling out over the mattress. In court she molds herself into a regal bearing. In war she is scared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lazuli sees too much to be scared. Lazuli is only ever confused. Always confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They are in bed still (or perhaps again) when Caramelinda asks Lazuli to stop speaking of the future when things are so unsure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lazuli attempts to explain, but she cannot. There is no future, there is just every time at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes, secretly, Caramelinda fears her wife’s gift is all a ruse of the Hungry One, stuffing Lazuli and those around her with doubt like pigs for slaughter. But Caramelinda is afraid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lazuli teaches Caramelinda spells of the Sweetening Path, the pagan witchcraft she fears. If these two occurrences share a temporal relationship, Lazuli refuses to explore it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caramelinda asks her not to leave with her sisters and her brother. Lazuli sees the misery of the lives in which she will acquiesce. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her place is with her sisters, her life is meant for Candia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course Lazuli sees her own death, but this particular method is only one of many. (This is war, isn’t it?) Lying prone is the first time in many years she has scrambled to make sense of her visions, to make predictions. She sees statues of her sisters, she sees Cruller colors sail down the castle walls, she sees usurpers, she sees assassinations, she sees battles, she sees betrayals and she just doesn’t want to see </span>
  <span class="s2">anymore</span>
  <span class="s1"> until, until...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caramelinda in bed, all brown and gold, exhausted and weeping silently over two babies <em>who have </em></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>finally gone to sleep!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">She sees two heads, two shocks of hair: black, red. And at the edge of her vision is Amathar’s arms reaching out to hold them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lazuli refuses to make sense anymore; she leaves herself in the cold, succinct present until she can no longer see.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little pre-NaNoWriMo warmup devoted to my latest media obsession: Dimension 20. I love these fun DnD players and the fun stories that definitely don’t make me cry!<br/>This was inspired by a tumblr post I can’t find about how Lazuli might have had visions of Caramelinda and the twins and assume they were hers too. If you know what post I’m talking about, please send me the link so I can credit the idea!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>